<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All My Firsts by Takanos_Love_Butt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183499">All My Firsts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takanos_Love_Butt/pseuds/Takanos_Love_Butt'>Takanos_Love_Butt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pian Pian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, Light BDSM, M/M, Sex Education, contains spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takanos_Love_Butt/pseuds/Takanos_Love_Butt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The poor rookie chef Yeon Suha is struggling with his new dilemma:  His newfound feelings for Head Chef Calix.  He only just got to visit his home and got to know a bit more about him, but there's still tons that he DOESN'T know and he finds it a crushing reality on his heart.  On top of all that, he just can't stop himself from his lewd imagination!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calix Elle Ward x Yeon Suha, Yu Sahyeon x Go Hanbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know the first chapter seems cut off...but I'm saving for next chapter ƪ(‾ε‾“)ʃ</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A/N: So here is my first fic for another BL obsession of mine, Pian Pian!  IF you haven’t yet read Pian Pian, GO READ IT NOW ON LEZHIN!  It’s a freakin’ awesome story that I know will gain tons of fans in a heartbeat!  However, this story also includes spoilers from chapters not yet published in English (at least at the date this was published).  Here are the links to get started on Pian Pian (if you haven’t already):</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Official English release:  </b>
  <a href="https://www.lezhin.com/en/comic/pianpian_en">
    <b>https://www.lezhin.com/en/comic/pianpian_en</b>
  </a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Korean raws:  </b>
  <a href="https://www.lezhin.com/ko/comic/pianpian">
    <b>https://www.lezhin.com/ko/comic/pianpian</b>
  </a>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm not exactly sure...how I ended up like this…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeon Suha, newbie chef at Haochi; a popular Chinese fusion restaurant under the ever talented head chef Calix Elle Ward, found himself straddling the lap of said head chef.  He can't even remember how he made it to Calix's home and plopped on his sofa in this position, but it was clear he was swept away...</span>
  <em>
    <span>yet again</span>
  </em>
  <span> by his emotions.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And at the moment, Calix had his face nuzzled into Suha's neck trying to kiss on whatever skin his shirt exposed there.  Along with his big hands wandering along his back, threatening to go up underneath the hem.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah! Ch-Chef...Nnn," Suha returned to his senses for barely a moment before falling right back into ecstasy, finally feeling Calix's tongue grace just under his ear.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why does it...have to feel so good?" The newbie chef asked as he let out a soft erotic moan.  Suha was thoroughly frustrated at how his mind would go completely blank like this just from a few touches.  When did his body become so lewd? And why? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Because I happened to figure out your body…" Calix smirked as he stole the moment to suckle on the skin his tongue had blessed earlier.  He felt Suha jump and cover his mouth.  The head chef couldn't help but chuckle at this. "Your thoughts leaked out again, didn't they?" His hot smile continued to press on the steadily reddening skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even though he wasn't really expecting an answer to that question, he stopped his motions to get a good look at his bashful student.  Calix knew Suha wasn't exactly experienced in things like this, but he didn't think it'd be so arousing to see him get so flustered!  </span>
  <em>
    <span>You have no clue how hard it is to hold back… </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought as his own erection was straining painfully against the fabric confines of his pants. To even further that pain, their position allowed him to feel the pleasant heat of Suha's bottom on his lap.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Take your hand away," Calix said, pulling Suha's hand from his mouth.  "I want to hear how good you feel when I'm tasting you like this," </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-you don't have to say it like--Ah!" his sentence was cut off when Calix began to suck on his nipple.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>W-when did he pull my shirt up?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He honestly missed that part.  But his shirt was actually in the process of going over his head and completely off.  The motion felt so natural that he missed it in one blink.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>And why does he like to play with them so much?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Suha pondered as both nipples were being teased.  He found they also became far more sensitive than they ever were before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Calix pulled away for a moment to pull off his own shirt.  "I wanna feel your skin against mine," he whispered in a low voice then brought Suha into a soft embrace.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suha released a breath he didn't know he was holding as a pleasurable sensation crept down his spine.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everywhere our skin touches...feels so blissful </span>
  </em>
  <span>Suha thought as he too held Calix close to him.  He also realized that every time they made actual skin contact, Suha would lose himself in ecstasy and desire.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But...why? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>….</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Suha? Hey Suha!  Wake up, man! It's your turn!" A familiar voice brought the rookie chef back to reality.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh?? Ah!" After a few blinks, the sound of bowling balls rushing down their lanes, and the crash of their pins falling all made Suha realize where he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>at.  “S-sorry Sahyeon! Just dozed off for a minute…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh man…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay, Suha?” Sahyeon asked, handing Suha his ball from the return.  “You’ve been spacing out quite a bit lately…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?  No I’m really fine!” Suha replied, nervously gripping his bowling ball.  It was a special one that Sahyeon, aka ‘bar hopping buddy’, gifted Suha for his birthday. Especially since they frequent this bowling alley quite a bit. It was a red ball with golden marbling. Suha considered it very beautiful and really wasn’t all that heavy.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, just wanna be sure!  You can't be too unfocused on the lane or you’re just asking to get hurt!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I know, I got it!”  Suha huffed him off and prepared for his throw.  The gold marbling on the ball gave it a sort of peach color as Suha sent it roaring down the lane with incredible speed. Though Suha’s throw was pretty skilled and powerful, he only managed to knock down four pins.  Earning a disappointed slump in Suha’s shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?” Sahyeon scoffed from his seat behind him.  “You must really wanna pay for our round of beers!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up!  I’m just warming up!” Suha shot back.  He then positioned himself again hoping for a spare.  Taking a deep breath, he sent his ball once again rumbling toward the remaining pins.  “Yes!  Spare!” Suha cheered doing a little dance in the lane.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucky break!” Sahyeon rolled his eyes, but all in good sport. “This game has only just started!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were only playing a 5-frame game (as opposed to the usual 10-frame) so they could have time for the loser to buy the beers at the bar sitting near the lanes.  Then maybe bet at one of the pool tables upstairs or sit for a game of poker or dice.  That was why these two favored this place so much. It had a bit of everything!  Well...at least to hustle some beer.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>/(^x^)\</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The 5-frame game ended with Sahyeon scoring a turkey (three strikes in a row) and two spares while Suha only managed a double (two strikes in a row) with the one spare and a few bonus points.  So the beer was on him tonight.  “Wow Suha, we’re usually neck and neck on 5-frames…” Sahyeon said to his bowling buddy.  “I don’t think I’ve seen you do that bad to be honest,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, I’m not sure, but something’s been off, lately…” Suha sighed looking down at the beer he had to purchase himself.  Thankfully he could handle beer more than he could any other form of alcohol.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I figured, you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally </span>
  </em>
  <span>dozing off between turns.  Not getting enough sleep?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The newbie chef wasn’t exactly sure how to answer his question.  While it was true he wasn’t sleeping well, he knew he’d have to come up with a reason for </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>without tipping Sahyeon off about the truth.  He DEFINITELY didn’t want Sahyeon to know about his newfound feelings for Chef Calix and any of the ‘activities’ they’d been up to in the past couple of weeks.  All of which seem to replay in his dreams and even daydreams.  Suha really did want advice, however.  “Um...well...I guess you can say something did happen fairly recently,” Suha replied hoping it wasn’t too much already.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Sahyeon sipped on his prize waiting for the rest of the story. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...can I ask you a question?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sahyeon blinked at this, but of course prepared himself for anything he was about to hear.  “Okay, shoot…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can two guys fall in love with each other?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sahyeon nearly choked on his beer from his scoff.  “What?!” the amusement already bubbling up in him.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve had boyfriends, right?  Have you ever had any feelings for any of them?” Suha asked, the beer in front of his face appeared very interesting to him at the moment; not wanting to look Sahyeon in the eye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Suha, c’mon man.  You know me.  I’m not into love or romance.  It’s not my thing,” Sahyeon returned. Though he did feel a bit sorry about not being the right person to ask about that.  “But, well...you do know that soulmates can be same-sex couples, right?  So falling in love with someone of the same gender exists,” he absolutely hated bringing the ‘soulmate myth’ up again.  But knowing Suha’s attitude on the topic, he could at least grant him a little comfort.  Especially if that’s what’s been bothering his friend to the point he can’t really have fun at their favorite games or hobbies.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that Sahyeon picked up on what Suha was really saying. “Suha...are you in love with a man?” he already knew he hit the nail on the head when the little rookie beside him sputtered and nearly spat his drink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh-who said that?!?! I was only curious!” Suha was so flustered he couldn’t feel his face going beet red.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah right!  I keep telling you, your face gives you away each time!” Sahyeon snickered.  “Ah now I’m jealous!  C’mon, if you’re gonna catch feelings for a man, you could’ve at least chosen me!” he pulled Suha into a swooning hug; trying to flirt as always. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rookie chef tried desperately to wiggle his way out of Sahyeon’s flirtatious grip.  “I told you, it’s not like that!” he whined. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sahyeon, not buying that lie for a second, only backed off so Suha wouldn’t knock over their beers in his flustered flailing.  “Damn...I wonder who the lucky guy is?  He’s gotta be tall, muscular, and handsome like me, right?” the second in command pondered about the type of man Suha would be into. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit!  I knew I couldn’t ask him about this…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Of course the reason Suha agreed on this outing on that night was to get advice.  But the teasing… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Geez…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh but...if you and this guy ever get serious, make sure he knows how to do it,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That comment made Suha’s brain break for a minute.  “Do it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep.  I’m talking sex my pure little virgin flower,” Sahyeon continued to tease by rubbing the top of Suha’s head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s gotta know how to do it, or you’ll get hurt!” Sahyeon then tried to make the mood more serious. “See, anal sex isn’t like vaginal sex.  If it’s not done right, you could have some serious issues down there,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suha could now tell Sahyeon was being serious about this with the change in mood.  So with the best of his ability, he tried to shove his intense embarrassment aside. “Um...really?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep.  Safety when doing anal is no laughing matter.  You can do it yourself, but I find it fun letting your partner do it as long as he knows how to do it properly.  He should start only inserting one finger into you, but... if he’s well endowed, two might be better,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was then Suha gained a flashback to when Calix was penetrating him with his fingers on that one particular night; the night he was only going to give him a massage.  Saying that two fingers were better.  “I see…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is...that why Chef said that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Suha didn’t know it, but he was starting to look at Sahyeon with a curious wonder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you know he’s really good if he manages to hit your prostate.  The male g-spot.  All my guys love a good prostate massage!” he then made a certain motion with his two middle fingers. “Especially as foreplay!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suha was just thankful the bartender was at the other end of the bar serving other patrons.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Playtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fairy godmother Sahyeon blesses Suha on their night out!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh he didn’t need to go this far… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Suha said as he returned home from his night out with Sahyeon.  Before officially returning home, Sahyeon wanted to stop by a ‘special shop’ which Suha even </span>
  <em>
    <span>refused </span>
  </em>
  <span>to enter out of embarrassment.  When Sahyeon came out with his purchases, he gave one of the bags he was holding to Suha.  Saying ‘start with the smaller ones.  Then work your way up!’.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suha contemplated it was just because they were both a little tipsy and Sahyeon still on about teasing him mercilessly.  But, he hated to deny that these things would help him have a better understanding of how men do </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was also a DVD included in the ‘gift’ bag Sahyeon gave him. Suha closed his curtains and turned off the lights in his apartment.  His TV had an adapter to accept a Bluetooth headset or headphones.  So he paired his ear buds to the system before playing the DVD.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This particular adult video DVD involved a male couple that were actually soulmates in real life.  They found excitement in publishing their sex lives in this manner, apparently.  They do 2 types of scenarios in this video.  The different scenarios were called “Never Ending Honeymoon” and the second, “Hot In The Kitchen with Bonus Food Play”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the sex scene of the first scenario played out, Suha stared at the TV with a sort of curious wonder.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Th...that’s what Chef did to me… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Suha pondered as he saw one of the partners start to finger his better half in his lubed up hole.  The man on the bottom really seemed to enjoy it.  Suha felt it wasn’t because he was horny, but because he knew it was the man he was so passionately in love with that was doing that with him. It made Suha’s own heart start to thump loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then that Suha rooted around for one of the toys that Sahyeon bought for him.  In the kit was assorted sized dildos and things to ‘train the ass’; formally called the ‘Anal Training Kit’.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I could still try these...while watching this… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Suha said to himself as he poured some of the strawberry flavored lube included in the kit all over the pink vibrating anal tickler.  The box the toy had come in advertised that it was made for beginners and it was about the size of a thick ball-point pen.  It lit up when turned on by its remote attached by a small wire.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suha followed Sahyeon’s instructions to turn it on first to let it feel how good it is against the body.  He let it roam around his nipples first before trying it on his hardening manhood.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm haah...” Suha moaned as he stared at the screen with the two men making love.  His eyes started to envision the characters as himself and Calix.  “Mmm but...Chef’s is….bigger…” the rookie commented on the video.  He then allowed the toy to touch his puckered opening.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hn...OH!” the sensation caught Suha by surprise, but he still kept teasing his ass as he figured he just needed to get used to it.  He gently poked the head of the vibrator in.  And already it was almost too much for him.  “Nnn HAH!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suha pulled it out quickly, but his body was aching for more. So he poked the lube covered tip of the vibrating toy in again.  He was steadily getting used to the toy’s vibration and he tried to push it in even further.  To where Calix had hit that certain spot.  </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hnnn”  the rookie moaned as he pushed in more than the contoured tip of the toy.  Suha finally felt the tip finally touch that <em>magic spot</em> and almost yelled out in ecstasy.  He pulled it back out a little but only to gently tease his g-spot when he pushed it back in; knowing where it might be now.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not even touching my thing and it feels so good!!  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Suha pondered as he continued to play with the toy.  All while watching the two on screen make pure honest love.  The kind of passion he always wanted to feel during sex.  “Nnnn Chef!” he moaned aloud as he teased his nipple again; this time with his hand. It was kind of slippery thanks to him touching it first with the toy covered with lube.  The feeling made it all more intense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nnn!  Oh!  Chef!  Chef!!  Right there...RIGHT THERE!!” Suha began to shout into the empty room as he was nearing his climax.  His eyes looked to the ceiling when his vision flickered, sending multiple white hot ribbons soaring through the air.  "C...Calix!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the very first time Suha had ever gotten off to pornography.  It was also his first time getting himself off with a sex toy.  “It...feels so good…  I hope I’m a little more used to it now,” the rookie cook sighed; turning off both the toy and his tv.  Though looking at the other toys used for ‘training’ and him only using the beginner’s toy, he felt he still had a long way to go.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suha cleaned off the toy with the special soap provided in the kit, then put it on the floor under his coffee table.  “No one comes in my apartment anyway, I’ll find a better place to hide it later,” he mentioned to himself.  The alcohol and euphoria after masturbating was starting to weigh heavy on his eyelids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh...I’m hot…” Suha groaned.  He got up to open his window to let the cooling air blow in; cooling his heated body after his sexy alone time.  Thankfully, it was a gentle autumn breeze and he didn’t need to use his air conditioner.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm that’s nice!” he said plopping down on his bed allowing the cool natural air to caress his steaming body.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for Suha, his intense drowsiness caught up to him and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The weather had been overcast and the first harsh cold front of the season had blown in.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/(^x^)\</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sleeping Suha needed to sneeze.  When he did, a sudden surge of pain rushed through his head. The coughing that followed was wet and he had a tough time getting the gunk in his lungs out.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suha's body felt like it was frozen solid. "The…THE WINDOW!" Suha shot up from his bed.  "I forgot to close the window!" He slid the glass pane down to cover the opening into his apartment.  But it was too late.  His room was a chilling 20 degrees cooler than normal room temperature. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then Suha felt chills all over his body as another wave of coughing and sneezing assaulted him. "Oh no…" he groaned feeling the illness begin to take over his body.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"F-f-first I should put something warmer on…" the poor chef said, going to his closet.  He changed out of his shorts and into a pair of warm, fluffy pajama pants with an equally baggy pajama shirt.  Then he rooted around for thick socks to put on his bare feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made it to the bed when the pounding and dizziness in his head was urging him to lay down and warm up immediately.   Even after changing into something much warmer and getting under his thick comforter, Suha STILL felt like he was a giant chunk of ice.  Which didn't help the coughing and sneezing roughing up his head and chest.  "I think I have a fever too…" his head throbbed as he pondered how to beat the illness that claimed him overnight.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suha felt too drained to get back up to check for any cold medicine. Though he was almost sure he didn't have any in his medicine cabinet anyway. He'd need to go to the store and buy some.  Though if even getting to the bathroom proved a challenge for Suha at the current moment, then getting to the store would definitely be out of the question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suha picked up his phone and tapped on the one contact who he knew might be able to help him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Suha, what's up?" Sahyeon greeted on the other end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sahyeon…" Suha started, his voice cracked painfully as he continued. "I was wondering if you could pick up some cold medicine for me?  I've come down with a horrible head cold overnight…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Woah...man, you sound terrible," Sahyeon replied. "I'd love to help, but I'm actually in the next city over…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He's out of town? We were out late last night, when did he…? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Suha paused to look at the clock.  It was already well into the afternoon.  Which meant his body had to have gone through some terrible chills all day.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>"Oh I see.  Sorry to bother you then…" Suha managed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait.  Why don't you call Chef?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suha nearly dropped his phone at the sound of the idea.  "Oh-oh no!  I couldn’t bother him like this!  Besides, my place is pretty out of the way!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Suha, you sound really horrible.  I'd feel better if you'd let someone go see you and make sure you're okay," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It’s fine, I probably just need to sleep it off…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Suha!..." 'click'.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phone didn't hang up because Suha wanted it to.  Suha's fever had made him pass out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Suha?! Damn!" Sahyeon exclaimed on the other end when he realized the line suddenly went dead.  This only furthered his worry.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second in command sighed and searched the contacts of his phone.  "He’s gonna kill me for this, but..." he scrolled down to a certain someone who would drop anything for the poor ailing Suha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/(^x^)\</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of the doorbell made Suha jump from his heavy sleep.   "Huh?  A delivery?" Suha first thought when he woke up.  The pain in his head made him remember why he was still in bed so late in the day. "Owww...oh…" he groaned. He begrudgingly shrugged the blanket of his warm cocoon off to try to answer the door.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay room, can you stop spinning for a minute so I can answer the door?” the feverish Suha said.  He made sure to grab his face mask from the desk as well as a pen.  “Ugh I’m so cold…” he gave one last shiver before opening the door.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for the-...huh?”  Suha’s sentence stopped once he was able to see that the visitor was no delivery man.  At least in that sense.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ch...Chef?!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm fully aware that I'm making these characters TERRIBLY out of character. ^^;;  But that's the glory of fantasizing and fan fiction, isn't it?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nurse Calix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A/N:  To give a better idea of the toy Suha used:  </b>
  <a href="https://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/vibrators/anal-vibrators/sp-my-first-anal-toy-12057.aspx">
    <b>https://www.adameve.com/adult-sex-toys/vibrators/anal-vibrators/sp-my-first-anal-toy-12057.aspx</b>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And yes is DOES </b>
  <b>
    <em>light up </em>
  </b>
  <b>with the different vibrations.  Do not ask how I know this....  -////-</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suha felt like he was coming out of a very muddy sleep.  His head hurt and it was painful to breathe through his nose.  He felt that even if he breathed in too deeply, his coughing would start up again.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something on his head that felt like an ice pack.  Not only that, but the blanket he was under was a thermal wool blanket that he was sure he didn’t own.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suha opened his eyes to find he was still in his own apartment as a peculiar sound reached his ears.  Turning his head a bit he could see a familiar figure scooping what looked like soup into a bowl from the little stove top in his kitchen.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Heh, my place makes Chef look like a giant.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suha was about to doze off again when he came to a sudden realization.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait...WHAT’S CHEF DOING HERE?!?  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suha tried to reach deep into the recesses of his mind after coming to.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh I…</span>
  </em>
  <span> he finally remembered.  Once he answered the door, a sudden coughing attack assaulted him.  One that was too much for his aching head to handle.  So he’d blacked out falling forward into Calix’s arms.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But...why is Chef here…</span>
  </em>
  <span> he tried to figure out how Calix knew he was sick and even managed to find his apartment.  The only one he knew of that had been to his apartment...was Sahyeon.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“DAMMIT SAHYEON!” Suha yelled once he figured it out.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, the pounding in his head reacted harshly to his sudden outburst.  “Ow. Okay, bad for the head.  Ow. Ow.  Owwwww…” he said curling into himself on his bed.  Not to mention throwing himself into a coughing attack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Calix rushed in as soon as he heard Suha yell out.  He grabbed a bottle of ice water from the bag he’d brought in with him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Suha jumped.  “Oh no, Chef!  I just...had a bad dream…”  he rubbed his throat after the bit of coughing.  The young chef gratefully accepted the offered cool bottle of water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s good you have that much energy at least…” he mentioned going to pull Suha’s desk chair closer to the bed.  He then went back to retrieve the bowl of soup from the kitchen.  “If your fever doesn’t come down after taking the medicine, I’ll take you to the hospital,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Calix helped Suha sit up so he could take a proper drink of water and eat the serving of chicken and rice soup he prepared for him.  “Here you are, can you hold it?” he asked with the hot bowl with a kitchen towel underneath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah umm…” Suha was already feeling bad that Calix was going to so much trouble just for him.  “I...I’m sorry Sahyeon bothered you with this Chef,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Calix wanted to snap at him, but kept his composure.  “I know what you want to say, but I’m here because I want to be.  So before you think you are burdening me, think again.  My...heart nearly stopped the moment I saw your condition…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ch...Chef…” Suha really did feel touched.  However, at the same time he still felt guilty that he made Calix AND Sahyeon worry for him so much.  “But...what if you get sick?” Suha felt even worse knowing he could easily pass his illness on to his superior.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it.  I took a vitamin before coming here…" he replied.  "I did want to ask...why was your room so cold?  I'm sorry about your electricity bill, but I had to adjust your thermostat to help you get warmed up.  You felt like ice in my arms, ...and this cold room wasn’t going to make it better," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't hard to figure out just how Suha had gotten so sick like this and why his body was going crazy trying desperately to warm itself up.  Calix did plan on taking Suha to the hospital immediately, but thought he should try to warm him up first. At least until he was stable enough to face the harsh weather during transport. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh um…" Suha's face went red for a different reason.  "I'm sorry Chef.  I was careless last night.  I went bowling with Sahyeon and drank a little much.  I was hot when I got home, so I opened my window. But...when I laid down, I guess I must've passed out and...left the window open…and the cold front came in," he wasn't about to tell Calix the REAL reason he'd been so hot before sleeping last night, so hopefully he could chalk it up to blaming the alcohol.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You...don’t really handle alcohol well do you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His question brought to mind a memory Suha would rather forget.  At least before he sobered up a little in the motel room.   And even though the alcohol technically </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>affect him as badly as it did that night, he STILL wasn't going to explain the details.  "Ahh...I guess I don't!" Suha laughed shyly, trying to focus on eating his soup.  "I should know my limits!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That can't have felt too good.  Waking up with both a hangover and a bad head cold," </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I never had a hangover, but sure! Why not? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Suha flushed a bit before speaking, "Yeah, it really didn't feel too well this morning… T-the soup is tasty, Chef!  Thank you!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He's so cute when he tries to lie… </span>
  </em>
  <span> The evidence was on the coffee table.   The DVD case with two nude men passionately making out on the cover stood out like a sore thumb.  Not to mention the anal vibrator wand standing out in all it’s blaringly pink glory; even from under the coffee table.  Given that Suha tends to pass out after amazing waves of pleasure from their experiences together, it wasn’t all that hard to figure out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You also can’t taste that soup properly with your nose so stuffy…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Calix tried extremely hard not to let the amusement show on his face.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm.  I suppose I could understand coming home after a few drinks just to relax watching Never Ending Honeymoon,”  Calix reached behind to pick up the dvd case from the coffee table.  “This really seems like something you’d be into…  But the ‘Hot in the Kitchen with Bonus Food Play’ is really intriguing,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The spoon in Suha’s mouth halted when Calix’s words were processed.  He felt the color literally drain from his body when his teacher pondered over the DVD case.  He nearly choked on his soup, “C-chef!”  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I KNEW I should’ve put it away!!! </span>
  </em>
  <span>“It’s not like that!!  I got that as a gag gift!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You make it seem like having something like this is a bad thing,” Calix smirked at him.  Though he didn’t want to make Suha get too flustered about it.  “I have a couple of these myself…” he revealed.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No really I….huh?”  Suha’s brain broke again.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did...did he just… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Calix just sighed with a comforting face.  “I think it’s a healthy release…  There’s nothing wrong with having something like this,” he began to read the back for a brief description of the two scenarios.  There were also preview pictures of the scenes.  The ones for ‘Hot in the Kitchen with Bonus Food Play’ made the head chef wonder if Suha maybe wanted to relive a certain </span>
  <em>
    <span>pleasant </span>
  </em>
  <span>memory.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suha was taken back by the sudden confession of Calix owning adult videos.  And more so how much he understood about why he would have it in the first place.  “O...oh…” was the only response that Suha was able to give while his face flared up.  Of course for reasons being other than his fever or the hot soup.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Calix only chuckled seeing Suha’s reaction and replaced the ice pack back on his student’s head.  Though, he did have to wonder if the ice pack would last very long with Suha’s furious blushing.  “Don’t be embarrassed.  I totally understand your tastes.  I share the same…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y...yeah…” Suha could barely focus on eating his soup as both his mind AND body tried to digest all of this, but he tried anyway.  He really needed something in his stomach before taking the cold medicine.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mind if I ask you something?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um sure?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did...it feel good when you used that pink toy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gyaahh!  </span>
  </em>
  <span>For a moment Suha thought Calix might be teasing him, but when he looked up and heard the tone of his voice, he could tell that his superior was just asking him an honest question.  He faltered for a moment before answering, “It’s embarrassing to say….but yes.  It was the first time I’d ever used something like that to be honest.  And it was almost too much even on the lowest setting,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god what am I saying to Chef? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Never mind that he was only answering the honest question with an honest answer.  It was still highly embarrassing to admit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But… your body got used to it after a while, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suha’s eyes stayed firmly down on the bowl of soup; refusing with all his might to look Calix in the eyes out of embarrassment.  “Uh...um yes.  It even felt good...on that spot you touched earlier,”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you managed to massage your prostate with it then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Urgh I know he’s just honestly curious...but I don’t know how much more I can take!  </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Y-yeah.  It started to feel really good and I really didn’t need to touch my thing to cum,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see.  So you managed to release just from the back.  Guess my fingers won’t be enough next time…” Calix smirked again.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chef!”  Suha’s face flashed red again.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Calix gave a soft laugh.  “Okay, okay.  I’ll stop,” he knew that even asking Suha these things were a little much.  But now he knew a little more about how to properly pleasure the rookie chef without overwhelming him.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s probably getting really soft down there… </span>
  </em>
  <span>His groin lurched painfully just thinking about it.  About how he’s getting closer and closer to being able to take something much better and </span>
  <em>
    <span>hotter </span>
  </em>
  <span>than some plastic toy.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finish eating before it gets cold. You need to take your medicine,”  He said as he went to retrieve said medication.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Chef!” Suha complied now trying to focus with all his might on the soup.  Especially to calm down from their </span>
  <em>
    <span>passionate </span>
  </em>
  <span>yet informing conversation.  Suha blinked when he saw the medication, however.  “Um...Chef, you could’ve gotten the pill form,” he said when he saw the bottle of a very intimidating liquid to consume. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The liquid kind absorbs much quicker,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blegh!!!” Suha stuck his tongue out in protest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry.  I got you some of this to chase it,” Calix chuckled holding a bottle of a flavored electrolyte drink.  Originally, it was intended for babies and young children.  But it could also do wonders for someone who desperately needed fluids to combat a fierce illness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/(^x^)\</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suha had finished his soup and tried to finish his dose of medicine even more quickly.  He almost downed the bottle of electrolyte drink in one chug.  Calix couldn’t tell if it was because of the taste of the liquid medicine or if he was that thirsty due to dehydration.  Whatever the case, it was the first step to helping his beloved Suha get better.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um...if you get bored Chef, you can watch my TV.  I have basic cable, but I’ve also got movies in the cabinet under the TV,” Suha mentioned as he was being tucked into bed by Calix. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Calix only smiled warmly at how Suha was trying to be hospitable in his home even though he was so sick.  “Don’t worry about me.  I’ve brought some books and have many more on my tablet.  So I can be by your side as long as you need me to,” he gave a soft kiss on his poor Suha’s ailing head.  “You just focus on getting better for me, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suha nodded as he fell into a lovely, healing sleep.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Delirium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Suha is really having a tough night with his illness!  Also, for those who are following Haesin Young's Instagram account (@0_haesin), I added a little reference to a fun post she made awhile back!  Let's see if you can find it! ヾ(＾∇＾)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry for this chapter being so late!  What I thought was a sinus infection turned out to be severe allergies.  So I had to muddle through that while trying to battle writer's block as well... (✖╭╮✖)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hmmm…” Calix was looking a little concerned at the thermometer.  “Well, your fever is going down…  But it’s taking a long time,”</p><p> </p><p>A sneeze had woken Suha up after sleeping for a good four hours.  Calix had helped Suha to the toilet then into a fresh pair of pajamas.  And at the moment, Suha was preparing to tackle another dose of the unpalatable liquid medicine.  “I think my cough is gone.  My throat isn’t so sore anymore.  But….my nose is killing me!” he tried to press on his reddened face to see if that would help some of the pressure building up.  </p><p> </p><p>“Could it be sinus pressure?” Calix asked, feeling Suha’s forehead again.  </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh maybe…  It feels like a world class boxer punched me square in the face,” he replied, rubbing his sore red nose.  And since he couldn’t breathe through his nose properly, his voice sounded funny. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm… if that’s where the virus is, you should take the proper medicine for it…” Calix went over to the duffle bag he brought in with him.  It was used to carry the blanket and his pharmacy purchases earlier.  He wasn’t sure what type of cold Suha had, or if it was even a cold at all.  So he’d bought things for congestion in the chest, the sinus, allergies, and even some stomach medicine.  That along with electrolyte drinks and ingredients for a comforting soup.  “Try this instead…” the head chef handed Suha a bottle of a generic antihistamine medicine.  </p><p> </p><p>“Ahh this will really make me pass out!” Suha commented as he dropped a tiny pill into his palm.  “I remember Sahyeon joking that the way this works is it knocks you out so that you can’t feel the pain in the first place!” Suha chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, sleep does help when you’re trying to overcome an illness.  Your body recovers faster if you’re asleep...” </p><p> </p><p>“Um...does this mean I don’t have to take the liquid medicine anymore?” Suha beamed up at him hoping for Calix to say yes. </p><p> </p><p>Calix gave a soft smile at this little kid before him, “Maybe.  You want to target the main point of your illness.  If it’s a sinus infection, then we can battle it properly with the medicine I gave you,” </p><p> </p><p>“Yay!” Suha gave a small cheer.  Though his excitement was short lived. “Ah...ACHOO! ….Ow…” he rubbed his nose.  His sneezes were getting more and more painful.  “ACK! My nose is bleeding!” </p><p> </p><p>Calix immediately went for the tissues and pulled a good amount of them to apply to Suha’s bloody nose.  “I think our theories were correct.  The skin inside your nose must be inflamed and sensitive...  I guess the sneeze caused the skin to break,”  </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh...I didn’t even get to take the medicine yet!” Suha whined.  Everytime he wanted to check to see if it stopped, it seemed like the floodgates opened up again.  </p><p> </p><p>Calix sighed and gave a sympathetic look.  “It’ll stop soon, just keep your head down for a bit.  Tomorrow I can take you to the clinic.  Sinus infections are really tough to treat without antibiotics,”</p><p> </p><p>/(^x^)\</p><p> </p><p>After the brief emergency with his nose, Suha took the antihistamine that was meant to make him sleepy.  But for some reason, he wasn’t really sleepy at all.  Just really woozy and <b> <em>very </em> </b>irritable.  "Ugh...can't sleep…" Tired and exhausted, but not sleepy. He tossed and turned, then rolled around to find a comfortable position in the bed. His skin felt unbearably hot and bothered. </p><p> </p><p>“You can’t sleep?” Calix noticed something was off with Suha after taking the medicine.  His eyes appeared glazed over and looked as if he was drunk.  He took a look at the antihistamine bottle to see if there were any odd side effects.  </p><p> </p><p>“Mmmph...I’m hot…” Suha finally pulled the thermal blanket off of himself and began to take off his clothes that he felt were sticking to him. </p><p> </p><p>Of course this took Calix by surprise. “What are you doing? Keep this on...” he said, trying to rebutton Suha’s pajama shirt.  </p><p> </p><p>Suha grabbed Calix’s hands to stop them, “But I’m hot!” he whined.  </p><p> </p><p>“But taking your clothes off will make your cold worse...” </p><p> </p><p>Suha then giggled with a sultry smirk.  “You don’t have to blush, Chef!  You’ve seen me naked before!  Don’t be shy!”  </p><p> </p><p>Calix hung his head a bit. "That's...not the point…" It was then he started to feel his own shirt being unbuttoned. "......Now what are you doing?" </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, Chef is hot too!" Suha had a goofy smile on his face that said he was no longer in touch with reality. </p><p> </p><p>“I never said I was hot,” Calix tried to move Suha’s hands off his shirt, but the squirming hands kept insisting.  </p><p> </p><p>“Chef is <em> always </em>hot!” Suha giggled again.  His hands now found their way to the head chef’s belt.  “It’s okay, Chef!  We can be naked together!”</p><p> </p><p>Calix nearly lost his balance with these words coming out of Suha’s mouth.  As much as he’d love to hear that under <em> normal </em> circumstances, this offer he absolutely had to refuse for the sake of Suha’s health.  <em> Is it delirium from the fever? From the medicine? Both? </em>He pondered. All he knew was that he had to get him to keep his clothes on.  ...As well as his own. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.  Why don’t you change into a t-shirt and shorts?  I’ll find them for you…”  Calix got up away from Suha’s reach and headed to his little closet. He figured maybe Suha was too hot in the heavy fleece pajamas that he was currently wearing.  He’d already been accustomed to where to find certain clothing thanks to having fetched a new set of pajamas earlier.  Plus, Suha kept his closet amazingly organized, so it really wasn’t hard to find what he was looking for. The head chef also took the moment to button up anything the feverish cocoball’s hands had gotten to.  </p><p> </p><p>By the time Calix had picked out a lighter shirt and shorts, Suha was sprawled out on his bed in all his <b>butt naked</b> glory.  “You...didn’t have to take ALL of your clothes off,” Calix sighed, trying his best not to get flustered by the wonderful meal laid out before him.  </p><p> </p><p>“It’s HOT~~~~” Suha gave in a more exasperated whine.  </p><p> </p><p>Calix turned back into the closet.  Moreso to keep his focus off the very naked Suha.  “Well… How about a long night shirt?  Do you have any?” he asked, getting to his knees to go through the bottom drawers in search of ANYTHING to put on Suha. </p><p> </p><p>It was then Calix felt a weight on him from behind.  “Huuuu Chef!!” Suha had his arms around his superior’s neck and started nuzzling his ear. For some odd reason, Suha felt his body calm down when he held onto Calix.  “...Hmm feels good…”</p><p> </p><p>This time Calix couldn’t hide his surprise when Suha draped himself on him.  “Yeon… please go lay back down in your bed…” he managed.  But those words went into Suha’s ear and right out the other. </p><p> </p><p>“Ha ha! Chef!  Chef is <em> my </em> chef!  No one else can have <em> my </em>chef.  He is mine!  I love Chef!” Suha chanted while nuzzling the side of his face on Calix’s hair.  “He is mine and I am his!  I love Chef Calix!  I love him with all my heart!” Of course these words sounded much like they came from someone in a drunken stupor. </p><p> </p><p>Calix had to bite his thumb to keep his senses.  <em> I knew I should’ve bought a more trusted brand… </em> he screamed in his head about the antihistamine Suha took. <em> You probably wouldn’t even remember what you just said after this... </em></p><p> </p><p>That fact hit his heart a bit.  Still, he tried to keep a happy mood.  “Yes, yes.  I’m your chef,” he chuckled, turning his head back to return Suha’s nuzzling.  “Go lay back down in bed, okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“Boo!  Chef should get naked too!” he tried to hug him tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t get naked.  It’s cold. I’ll get sick just like you...” Calix tried to reply to his level.  </p><p> </p><p>“Like me?” the woozy Suha asked, seemingly forgetting that he was struggling with a painful illness in his sinuses.  </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.  You’re sick and your nose is running.  You should try to blow your nose,” </p><p> </p><p>Suha tried to look at his nose, but it only made him look cross-eyed.  Of course, when he touched it, it was wet and slimy.  “...nose…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, c’mon…” Calix finally got Suha to sit back down on his bed.  He put tissues to Suha’s nose for him to get the muck out.  He then tried to wrap Suha’s body with his thermal blanket.  </p><p> </p><p>“This blanket… is yours, right Chef?”  it seemed Suha was starting to calm down from earlier.  Which was a relief for Calix.  </p><p> </p><p>“Yes it is.  I use it when I’m sick, too.  It’s made of wool so it traps body heat to keep warm,”  The blanket itself seemed rather thin and was woven from threads of wool, but it could still keep one warm on a cold day or when battling an illness that gives you chills.  </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm...fuuu~~~” Suha snuggled his now dry nose into the blanket around him.  “Chef’s blanket!”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you getting sleepy now?”</p><p> </p><p>Suha gave a soft nod in reply.  Thankfully, the medicine seemed to be doing its job and would hopefully help him rest properly.  Though it did make Calix seriously wonder if he should go and get a more trusted brand of antihistamine once he was sure Suha was asleep. </p><p> </p><p>Calix examined the bottle of antihistamine again.  It seemed the medicine had actually expired.  The head chef now felt a bit of fury bubble up in him.  <em> Why would they keep this on the shelf? This could’ve been dangerous! </em>Now he really needed to visit the pharmacy again, not just for a better brand, but also a refund. </p><p> </p><p>“Chef?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes Yeon?” Calix’s thoughts were broken by Suha’s soft voice.  The rookie’s mood seemed to take a sudden downturn, however. </p><p> </p><p>“My stomach hurts.  I feel...like I need to throw up…” Suha put his hand over his mouth as waves of nausea began to assault him.  </p><p> </p><p>Calix quickly helped his poor subordinate to the toilet once again.  </p><p> </p><p>/(^x^)\</p><p> </p><p>Calix helped Suha back into his pajamas after giving him a chance to rinse his mouth. This time, the minor emergency left Calix feeling a bit queasy himself; thanks to having to hear and see Suha’s sudden misfortune.  But he couldn’t leave him in the washroom by himself when there was a chance of him passing out.  “Are you sure you don’t want to go to the hospital?”</p><p> </p><p>Suha nodded in assurance.  He seemed so exhausted from the night’s events.  “I feel a bit better after throwing up.  And I’m...really sorry you had to see that…” he hung his head in embarrassment.  </p><p> </p><p>“It...may have been my fault,” Calix began to explain.  “I didn’t know the medicine I had given you was expired,” </p><p> </p><p>“Huh?  But it looked new!  It still had the safety seal on it, right?” Suha could even remember peeling it off himself. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but apparently it was a mistake at the store I got it from…” Calix sighed, settling down onto the desk chair once more.  “I’m really sorry, Yeon.  I should’ve been more careful and you got even more sick after taking it…”</p><p> </p><p>“B-but it wasn’t your fault, Chef!” Suha tried to console him. “It was the pharmacy!  They should’ve looked at the stock more carefully!”</p><p> </p><p>Calix gave a soft smile.  “You’re right.  I’ll go get a refund while we’re waiting at the clinic...and maybe leave a strongly worded message behind…”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I swear that my illness and Suha's illness was TRULY a coincidence!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Wolf Pup Side Story 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pushing this chapter out early because I spent too much time trying to publish (Also thanks to Hurricane Hanna that made me hide in my closet trying to write this on mobile phone).  So yes...cliffhanger alert!  Sorry working on the rest RIGHT AWAY!!  </p><p>I’m SUPER shy about posting this chapter.  Because what you’re about to witness is just how….extreme I can get when writing love making scenes.  This isn’t the first time I’ve written something of this magnitude.  I should be ashamed.  I also introduce an original character in this chapter, but her presence is very subtle and won’t interfere too much with the canon story or characters.  At least I hope not. </p><p>EDIT: There's notes at the end.  Please read.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sahyeon stretched as he crossed the threshold into his home.  “Finally!  Ugh that was a long train ride…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The daughter of an old family friend had heard about Sahyeon’s unfortunate break up and had offered him to stay at her vacation home to ‘Get Away For A Day’.  Even though he’d gone bowling and drinking with Suha just the night before.  She was there in South Korea to visit, but from the way it sounded when they talked all day, it seemed like she was planning to move there permanently from Japan.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seems The Great Saito Mayu-noona will be moving here for good.  I’m glad!  It’d be nice to see her more often… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sahyeon thought as he started to put the things from his day pack away and back in their place.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh right…” He’d brought in a large shopping bag that held a gift from Mayu.  She gave him strict instructions not to open it until he was home.  “She even said don’t open it in public… That’s weird…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the bag was a large hot pink decorated box tied with a ribbon.  It looked much like an elaborate birthday or Christmas present.  “If she was going to go to this much trouble, she should’ve just waited until my birthday to give me this…” he said to himself.  Mayu usually sent his gifts by mail, but he figured she was eager to give it on their shopping trip they had taken the day prior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Karma...this is karma isn’t it? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sahyeon thought as he saw the contents of the gift.  Inside was a BDSM kit, though it was no ordinary kit.  It was a custom ‘Puppy Play’ kit that had come complete with furry silver dog ears, a long bushy silver cosplay tail to match, a spike locking collar with a 4 foot leash, and a cage muzzle.  Then of course it had the usual BDSM restraint and punishment gear with a blindfold, a leather chest harness, soft leather wrist cuffs that could attach to the chest harness front or back, a riding crop, a leather paddle with ‘XOXO’ engraved on it (designed to leave an imprint matching the letters on the skin when used), and a flogger.  Also an extra chain to attach the collar to the chest harness and cuffs.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So this is why she didn’t want me to open it at her place or in public. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He would’ve rejected the ‘gift’ the second he opened it in front of Mayu and probably would’ve thrown it in the dumpster if he found what it was in public.  And of course the reason he thought it was karma, was because he’d done pretty much the same to Suha when getting him the ‘Anal Training Kit’.  There was a note in the top of the box that read ‘Be sure to have fun on your next adventure!’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If there was one thing both Sahyeon and Mayu had in common, it was the fact they both share a twisted sense of humor.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t even know anyone who’d be into this.  I’m not even into it… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sahyeon thought as he picked up the cage muzzle.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Can this even be put on a human face?  It just looks like it would hurt… </span>
  </em>
  <span>of course that didn’t stop him from actually trying to put it on.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm… It’s not that bad actually… </span>
  </em>
  <span> The straps for the muzzle weren’t tight and it actually fit around his face and head pretty well.  Sahyeon then went a step further and put on the collar with its leash as well as the dog ears.  “I probably look so ridiculous right now,” he chuckled, going to look in the mirror.  What he saw however, didn’t make him laugh.  Rather, it intrigued him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know?  This doesn’t look so bad at all!” It gave the impression of a beast who needed to be tamed; an image fitting for Sahyeon. He took off his shirt and went back to the box and fit the chest harness on himself (minus the cuffs).  Then tucked the tail into his waistband.  Now he really looked like a dangerous wild animal, much like the one displayed on his tattoo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder what people would say when they saw this? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He snickered as the thought played in his mind.  He took a mirror selfie and made sure his tattoo was showing.  The caption under his picture read:  “The Big Bad Wolf” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And post!” Sahyeon decided to wait and check his notifications a bit later.  He was sure he’d get some immediate responses though.  So it wasn’t long before his phone rang as he took the gear off.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take it you liked the gift I got for you!” A familiar voice on the other end sounded.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really can’t believe you, Noona...are you crazy?” he laughingly scoffed at Mayu.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now you know where you get it from!  Those pieces really suit you by the way!” She responded in her usual bubbly voice.  “I honestly didn’t think you’d look so good in it, though!  I’m impressed!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but just so you know, I’m not really into this sorta thing,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe one of your future partners will be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I REALLY don’t know anyone who’s into that.  And I’m sure anyone who is are crazy perverted whack jobs,”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!  That’s not nice.  I know some really great loving people that are into it!  Everyone’s a little scared to try it at first.  You could just start with light puppy play.  I’m sure when you put on the gear it made you feel like you were a wild beast, am I right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sahyeon hated it when she had a point.  Also hated the fact she was just as observant as he was.  Though that was part of her charm.  “Hmm...but doesn’t that make me the ‘sub’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well yes, if you’re playing the part of the puppy.  Puppy’s master would be the dom,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t that make me a bottom, then?!” Sahyeon was certain he’d never want to try to bottom.  Mayu knew this.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mayu snorted through her nose at that.  “Pfff no!!!  Have you never heard of a ‘dominatrix’?  Where the woman or someone playing the ‘woman’s role’ dominates their man? They play with your sensitive parts or tease you in any way they please while using your body to pleasure themselves,” she continued.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seeing you struggle and become desperate as they do so is what would turn them on the most.  The tortured look on your face.  Desperate whining and your body reacting involuntarily to their touch.  Then finally giving in and begging them to release you from your restraints so you can ravish them as much as they've been ravishing you.  BDSM doesn’t always have to be about hitting or whipping, but about one that has power and the other in anguish aching to please the one in power.  Much like a wild beast who’s fallen in love with the master trying to tame him...” Mayu sounded like an ero-romance novelist.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger chef hated to admit it, but the way Mayu was making it all sound was incredibly alluring.  “You...seem to know a lot about this,” Sahyeon commented.  “You’ve been reading one too many of those weird BLs haven’t you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!  What’s wrong with a little light reading under the kotatsu?  Ah! I forgot to tell you I’m here for one more week before I go back to Osaka, so come visit me again before I leave okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sahyeon chuckled at this.  “How about you come to Seoul and visit us?  I’m sure Mom would love to see you again,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mayu hummed while she pondered over the idea.  “Well if I go to Seoul, promise to show me around on your day off?  I’ll even pay for drinks and food, I really just don’t know my way around that huge city, is all...” Mayu sheepishly admitted.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be a promise if you give me another tour around the ‘Food Capital’!” He was talking about the city she was born and raised in.  Osaka, Japan is said to make people “Eat their wallets” and properly nicknamed ‘Japan’s Kitchen’.  To visit such a city was every chef’s, food critic’s, or any food enthusiast’s DREAM.  Osaka was not only the ideal place to try quality traditional and contemporary Japanese food, but signature dishes from all over the world.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you bet it’s a deal, my fellow chef!  There’s so many new pop-ups and restaurants since you’ve last been at my place!  Then when you’ve had your fill, I’ll send you home with my fabulous Blue Ribbon takoyaki!”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sahyeon could already feel his mouth water just </span>
  <em>
    <span>mentioning </span>
  </em>
  <span>her signature dish.  Takoyaki are one of the crown jewels of Osaka, especially since it was invented there.  It’s a basic street food and appetizer, but many take pride in it.  It can be an incredibly versatile dish, so Osaka’s chefs throw their own flair and personality into making them.  Matter of fact, you aren’t a true chef of Osaka if you can’t master your own ‘brand’ of takoyaki.  So just like other Osakan chefs, Mayu had been perfecting her own since she was able to cook at a very young age.  And Sahyeon is able to clear 3 helpings of Mayu’s takoyaki by himself.  “Well if they’re yours Mayu-noona, I don’t think the takoyaki will even make it home!” he laughed knowing the temptation to eat on the trip back would be too great for him to handle.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mayu laughed with him, knowing how much he loved her Takoyaki.  “Ha ha! Thank you so much!  I’ll make sure you leave with a full belly and no regrets!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sahyeon could almost feel her wink at the other end of the line.  “Good.  I might make a trip out there very soon.  This one hit me harder than usual, you know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could tell.  It was so out of character for you to be that broken up about being dumped.  I felt like our shopping trip didn’t really make you feel all that much better.  We even went bar hopping after and it still didn’t seem like enough,”  Mayu’s voice turned solemn.  Those were all activities they loved to do when she came to visit.  She’d hoped to pick him up a little but, “It’s not like you to sulk so deeply after a break-up… So I thought maybe opening your eyes to something new would do the trick!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As I said before,  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Be sure to have fun on your next adventure</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>/(^x^)\</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sahyeon sighed coming out of his nice hot shower.  He mopped his hair with a bath towel as he searched his fridge for something to eat.  Something instant or microwavable preferably.  Haochi was due to open the next day after the long holiday.  So it was back to work life in the kitchen!  Might as well save his cooking strengths until then.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, he was thankful Suha wanted to hang out with him and go bowling (though very unfortunate for Suha to spend the rest of his holiday sick in bed), and Mayu called him out to visit just in time.  He felt lucky that these people were in his life to take his mind off the misery he would’ve suffered otherwise.  Both of them managed to keep his mind off a heartbreak he was STILL amazed he had a hard time getting over.  Why did this one hurt more than all the rest?  He couldn’t figure it out...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rather than let his mind go back to brood over it, Sahyeon threw in some microwave popcorn and raided his pantry for chips, salsa, and other munchies.  He also pulled out some of his leftover beer and fully planned to spend the rest of his holiday hours vegging out in front of the TV.  Perfect way to end this very eventful holiday.  ...If only he was actually the type to relax at home. The typical Sahyeon would rather head out to an internet cafe or a bar and mingle.  Though with his current and very stubborn depression, he’d probably just drink his sorrows away alone and end up in pain the next morning for work, if not worse.  So he had to make a responsible decision to just stay home.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sahyeon had already texted Calix asking about Suha’s condition.  He found they had planned to visit the clinic early that morning.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>It seems more serious than I thought when Suha called me… but I’m sure he’s in good hands with Chef... </span>
  </em>
  <span>he went over in his head.  As much as he wanted to call or text, he still didn’t want to disturb someone who needed their rest.  Even Calix if he’d been watching over Suha all night, which Sahyeon was sure he might’ve done so.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They both have to be pretty exhausted.  I’ll just see them tomorrow at work hopefully,” Though, the chances of Suha making it to work the next day were actually slim.  Calix would probably make him stay home for at least one more day. Especially to ensure he wouldn’t pass the virus on to anyone else.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well here’s to a boring night!” Sahyeon said, popping his beer open once he was settled into his seat with snacks and the TV in front of him.  He gave a pause once the set flickered on and a very familiar figure appeared on the screen.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey...it’s that show…” Sahyeon mumbled upon recognizing the show Suha had told him about a while back.  And the very show Haochi restaurant was set to appear on in just a few days,  Kitchen + Hell.  Along with the supposedly intimidating host, Go Hanbin.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He checked his tv guide and found that quite a few rerun episodes were lined up on the station; a mini marathon of sorts.  “Hmm, perhaps a new episode came out today?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe my night won’t be so boring after all!  I’ll study this guy’s mood and critique.  Maybe I could see what we’re up against,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>/(^x^)\</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This guy…” Sahyeon commented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second in command had watched about two hours of Kitchen + Hell and figured much from Hanbin’s attitude.  “He looks like he’s bored.  Almost like he was forced to do this show…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed restaurants had all competed for his attention, but they only cooked mundane foods from what Sahyeon could tell.  Foods that had no personal flair or anything to truly excite Go Hanbin.  (They didn’t even excite Sahyeon just from seeing it on tv!!)  And even when they did present unique dishes, they made horrid rookie mistakes.  Enough to where Hanbin gave them a low score and would ask, “Aren’t you sorry to the ingredients you used?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though he was incredibly insulting in his criticism, Hanbin was honest.  And Sahyeon could definitely read that in him.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, this is why so many people follow him… he really does tell it like it is… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet the restaurants that </span>
  <em>
    <span>paid </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be on this show were arrogant chefs who were desperate and just looking for advertising by a top food critic.  Then their mishaps ended up being exposed and thrown in their face…”  Sahyeon rubbed his chin as he came to that conclusion.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Heh...he’s brutal, but he knows what he’s doing… </span>
  </em>
  <span>He began to go over in his head the various dishes he could present to ‘Hanbin the Terrible’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder what kind of dish I should prepare for him…  I really want to… be the one that pleases his tongue.  Show him the excitement he’s looking for.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>/(^x^)\ Dream sequence /(^x^)\</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So!  A beast like you wants to excite </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Hanbin was sitting on an elegant chair leaning against his elbow on the cushioned armrest.  “That’s a very </span>
  <b>
    <em>bold declaration…</em>
  </b>
  <span>”  he tapped his knee.  He was dressed in a midnight black three piece suit that looked like it cost as much as a high-end penthouse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s harsh.  You really have to call me a beast?” Sahyeon playfully pouted.  The young chef had somehow been seated directly across from him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you certainly look the part…” Hanbin shrugged.  The sharp talker tried to hide his sultry smirk behind his hand.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when Sahyeon became instantly confused, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why’s he looking at me that way?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  But had his answer when he looked down.  He was dressed in the puppy play gear that Mayu had gifted him!  He had no shirt and his hands were even fully cuffed and chained behind him to the chest harness. “Wha--?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could think about it too much, Hanbin was already standing in front of him.  “To be honest, you’re already doing very well.  The gear you have on is already making my mouth water,” he said as he tilted Sahyeon’s chin upwards to lick the tip of the cage muzzle attached firmly to his face.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Sahyeon returned a look just as seductive as Hanbin’s.  “Um… But you know… if you wanted sex, you could’ve just asked without tying me up like this,” he said, trying to act against his uncomfortable restraints. “I wouldn’t have minded…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The unforgiving food critic gave a frown at that statement.  “Hmm… So you’re the type to throw yourself at anyone willing after a heartbreak?  That won’t do…  You really are a wild beast in need of taming...” he tsked in disappointment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How...did you…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t lie to me.  You’re one of those people who after being dumped, cures your sadness by some side bitch without strings attached,”  Hanbin hit the nail on the head.  “But </span>
  <b>
    <em>I </em>
  </b>
  <span>am not some whore to drown your sorrows in...” he continued.  “I am someone who will pleasure you in a way no one has before.  …I’ll make you </span>
  <em>
    <span>howl to the moon</span>
  </em>
  <span> and make you beg for more," he tugged on the leash, kissing the handle at the end. "And when I’m done with you, you’ll no longer be satisfied with anyone else except for me, your Master.  Do I make myself clear, my darling Wolf Pup?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wolf Pup… </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Heh, seems like we have the same objective,” Sahyeon smirked back at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really now,” Hanbin returned as he settled himself on Sahyeon’s lap and turned the pup’s face a little to the side.  “In that case, let Master taste your tongue…” he huffed with a slight urgency; bringing his face close and sticking his tongue through the cage muzzle to try to reach his new pet’s mouth.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sahyeon gladly accepted and tried to caress Hanbin’s tongue with his lips and tongue through the cage.  He sucked on it gently while feeling the waves of pleasure began to stimulate his senses.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanbin moved from his mouth to his ear where he began to lick and suck on Sahyeon’s earrings.  To which Sahyeon gave a hearty moan worthy of sending shivers down the master’s spine.  “Mmm you love it when your piercings are suckled on, don’t you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haa… you have no idea…” Sahyeon huffed.  He wanted to return the gesture by kissing or sucking on Hanbin’s neck, but the cage muzzle wasn’t going to allow him such a pleasure.  He even wanted to caress his master’s bottom and grip the sensitive areas of his thighs as he sat on his lap, but the cuffs tying his hands back weren’t going to allow that either.  The Wolf Pup now began to understand how this kind of play could be utter TORTURE, given that he was one to pleasure his partner. They weren’t even doing anything truly hardcore and already could feel the stress and pressure of being bound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanbin then pulled his cage muzzle off to give full passionate kisses, to which Sahyeon never felt such a desperate urge to wrap his arms around Hanbin and press his body flush into his own.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nnnn, he’s even… grinding… on my lap…  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He tried to roll his hips up to meet Hanbin’s rhythm.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm quite the make out artist.  I like that,” Hanbin smirked, licking his lips and returning the muzzle. He then began to run his hands along Sahyeon’s chest over his chest harness.  “Now let’s check out the rest of this beastly body…” His fingers even traced a circle along Sahyeon’s wolf tattoo, tapping where his imprint might be hidden under the permanent ink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everywhere Hanbin’s hands ran made Sahyeon’s body begin to heat up with need.  “Ahh even these look delicious…” Hanbin gave in a heated whisper.  He ran his eager tongue along Sahyeon’s nipples.  He then began to give loving suckles and kisses on them.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ngh...as much as I love you doing that, I really don’t get aroused by it,” Sahyeon shyly admitted.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you’re not sensitive here?” Hanbin pulled back a bit.  He then took out a pair of nipple clamps.  “Maybe these will remedy that…” he said, going to attach one to each bud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Won’t those hurt?!” Sahyeon asked honestly, scared of the intimidating tools.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They don’t hurt if you’re not really sensitive here to begin with.  But in a few moments, you’ll start to feel rather...tender…” the clamps had little jingle bells on them so Hanbin will be able to hear every time that Sahyeon’s body jolts or sucks in a deep breath with his actions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sahyeon was already starting to feel his nipples throb.  If that wasn’t enough, Hanbin’s hands started to explore his entire midsection.  It felt like every nerve of his body was being ignited with a carnal fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanbin moved off his puppy’s lap completely and got on his knees so he could work his way down Sahyeon’s body.  Not just with his hands, but with his tongue as well.  The food critic even ducked his tongue into his pup’s belly button for a taste.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm now let’s see what’s in here,” Hanbin purred as he opened the front of Sahyeon’s pants to fully bring out his manhood.  “How lovely!  Even flaccid, it's pretty big,”  he commented on Sahyeon’s growing erection. “I want to see just how big it's able to grow…” Hanbin then took out a metal glans ring and stuck it in his mouth; trying to fully soak it with saliva before placing it around the head of the young chef’s enlarging erection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh...that’s...going to really hurt, M-master…” Sahyeon softly whined.  It already felt tight around the head with the bead pressing hard on his pulsing frenulum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?  Should I try this then?” Hanbin went again into his blazer pocket to pull out a thin metal sounding device.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sahyeon immediately recognized what it was and started shaking his head fervently.  “I-I’m sorry Master!  I didn’t mean that!!  Please don’t put that in!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Hanbin smirked.  “Now you’re learning how not to question your master… Good boy.” he said as he tucked the device back into his pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh thank god… </span>
  </em>
  <span>No matter how thin the sounding device was, Sahyeon would much rather take the glans ring!  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I love the feel of it getting bigger in my hand just with the slightest touch,” Hanbin remarked.  The erotic excitement rising within him was becoming clear on his face as a pink tint began to dust his cheeks.  “And it hasn’t stopped growing yet… The true mark of an alpha male,”   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His commentary is about to do me in too… </span>
  </em>
  <span> It was then that Sahyeon began to figure out just why people got off on this sort of play.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He’s trying to turn my whole body into an erogenous zone...</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case anyone is wondering... Mayu NEVER had a romantic relationship with Sahyeon.  She's strictly celibate and you might find out why in future chapters?  But yes, she's only like a big sister to Sahyeon and Sana as they were family friends.  Again, her presence is very vague here.  I don't want her to overpower the author's main characters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. AMF Wolf Pup Side Story 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>AMF Wolf Pup Side Story 2</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s trying to turn my whole body into an erogenous zone… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sahyeon’s mind played.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The tortured look on your face.  Desperate whining and your body reacting involuntarily to their touch…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mayu’s words replayed in his head just then.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah...I’m starting to realize that...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This looks good enough to eat now…” Hanbin licked his lips before lifting his wolf pup’s manhood to run his tongue heavily along the sensitive underside and pressed even harder when he reached the glans ring.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This made Sahyeon suck in a sharp breath; making the nipple clamps jingle.  He saw Hanbin simper the instant the music of the bells hit his ears.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanbin tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear so Sahyeon had a good view of what he was about to do.  He then took his pup’s throbbing member into his mouth letting it barely touch the back of his throat.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmph…” Sahyeon tried his hardest not to make those embarrassing weird noises threatening to escape his throat.  But holding back only made his face contort into a painful expression.  Seeing the bulge in Hanbin’s mouth definitely wasn’t making things any easier for him either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanbin then sucked vigorously on just the tip around the ring, letting his hand pump the rest.  Earning him a guttural moan from Sahyeon’s throat.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh… dammit… </span>
  </em>
  <span>There went his pride.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good boy.  Let me hear my wolf pup </span>
  <b>
    <em>whine </em>
  </b>
  <span>for me…” Hanbin continued his rigorous treatment of Sahyeon’s pained cock to achieve just that.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s really getting off on this, isn’t he?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>The aching wolf pup squirmed in his chair.  He tried to pull away from the master’s vice grip on his restrained organ.  Though doing that became too much for him, “M-master…” he whispered in a tremble.  “Please…Nnnn,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course his plea went unheard as Hanbin continued to ravish only the mushroom tip around the metal ring.  Again wrenching out more desperate growls from Sahyeon.  Once the master’s other hand began to tenderly caress the special package just under the wolf pup’s hardened rod, the ‘whining’ increased to where Sahyeon just couldn’t hold back anymore and he threw his head back.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah…. HAAAAH!” Sahyeon’s voice bounced off the walls in an echo.  He wanted to climax.  He </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to release.  But as long as the glans ring was on him, that permission was denied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanbin released his cock with a pop of his mouth; smirking smugly at his wolf pup.  “Such a beautiful </span>
  <b>
    <em>howl</em>
  </b>
  <span>!”  his voice held a heated excitement.  “I’m proud that my precious wolf can sing so gracefully to his mate,” The adrenaline continued to rise as he continued his assault on the desperate organ. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...please Master…” Sahyeon panted heavily; throwing away any sense of pride he had left.  The bells on his nipples jingling as his body trembled with every breath.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanbin took him in fully once more; swallowing him whole this time.  The food critic sucked lightly as he pulled off, clenching his teeth around the ring, and pulling it off in one swoop.  Sahyeon’s seed shot high into the air as he climaxed gloriously from the intensity of the actions.  His body jolted hard as each silky white ribbon finally got the chance to escape.  And of course this was accompanied by the beautiful ‘howls’ and music of the bells that Hanbin heard earlier.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sahyeon came down from his nirvana, but his arousal was instantly renewed once he saw Hanbin with the glans ring in his mouth drenched with the young chef’s essence.  His groin throbbed even more when he saw the unforgiving food judge lick every last drop off the ring.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh FUCK that’s hot…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanbin fully cleaned the glans ring with his tongue; it was as if he just had the tastiest snack of his life. “Mmm </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicious…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” This man, who’s known to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>said the word ‘delicious’ on the show Kitchen + Hell, was now using it to describe just how Sahyeon’s body tasted to him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M...Master…” Sahyeon breathed as he felt his body start to react to the entrancing sight before him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanbin purred at him. “Now what do we say when the Master lets you cum?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahh thank you, Master!” Sahyeon returned with a grateful (and very much relieved) expression on his face.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanbin then removed his blazer, leaving his pitch black necktie that lovingly complemented the vest of the suit he wore.  “That’s a good boy!” Hanbin stood and patted his head like an obedient puppy.  “Now then…” he reached around and unhooked the cuffs; they were hook joints so the chains and attachment to the harness can be unhooked easily.  He then brought Sahyeon’s cuffed wrists around and rehooked them together so that he was fully cuffed in the front.  “Master’s gift to you made me really...tense down here…” he demonstrated by rubbing the front of his groin through his elegant slacks.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanbin helped Sahyeon to his knees.  “You’ll now have to assist your Master…” he smirked with a small blush.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the body language, Sahyeon seemed to figure what Hanbin was asking for.  Now that he had his hands in front (though still cuffed), he moved to unbuckle the grumpy critic’s rather expensive looking leather belt.  But it was then that Sahyeon felt a slap on his tattoo that startled him.  This slap wasn’t done by a human hand, but the leather tipped riding crop.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say you could use your paws, put them down…” Hanbin spoke down to his pup in training.  “And don’t use them again until I say.  If you do, I’ll make that tattoo of yours sting more than the day you got it, understand?” he furthered his threat by tracing a circle on said tattoo with the riding crop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sahyeon obeyed immediately by putting his cuffed hands on the ground as he was kneeling.  “I’m sorry, Master…” he gave in his best sad puppy eyed look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanbin just smiled gently at him. “I know this bone is tasty looking, but a well trained puppy waits patiently for his Master’s command to eat,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sahyeon nodded in response.  It was odd, but he actually didn’t mind this sort of kinky roleplay.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is actually pretty fun!  Should’ve tried it sooner...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanbin moved to pull the cage muzzle off Sahyeon’s face completely and threw it to the side.  “Before I let you lick this bone, you need to do something special for me…” he stepped forward a bit and let his fingers comb through the hairs on the back of Sahyeon’s head. He then gently pressed the second in command’s face against his hardened groin. “It’s important for you to recognize and respect your Master’s scent. Inhale deeply now…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pheromone fetish*, huh? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sahyeon thought as he obeyed and nuzzled his face into Hanbin’s heated core.  And just as commanded, eagerly sniffed on what he could reach of his master’s crotch. He didn’t think he’d like it so much, but Sahyeon felt like his tail could wag as he did this.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s...right here… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sahyeon thought as his nose pressed where Hanbin’s tip would be.  He gave a small lick to it.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s already dripping wet… </span>
  </em>
  <span>His master must’ve really enjoyed giving his wolf pup a blowjob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course Hanbin, not missing anything, caught on to his puppy’s playful lick.  “Hmmm did you find something?” he hummed as he pressed even more on Sahyeon’s nose and mouth; fully enjoying the sensation of his sub indulging in the sex pheromones centered there.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sahyeon sat back on his haunches and nodded before giving one more playful lick on Hanbin’s pants. He then mouthed on it gently to try to show just how badly he wanted it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a playful pup you are,”  Hanbin said in a playful, yet sultry tone.  “You may now use your paws.  Bring them up…”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sahyeon complied and brought his hands up to where Hanbin could guide them.  “Now turn your thumbs on the inside, like this…”  he demonstrated as he situated the wolf pup’s thumbs on the sensitive part just under Hanbin’s soft plum.  “That’s it...right there.  Massage them gently,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sensation would tease the entire underside of Hanbin’s groin and tickle him where he wanted it most; thanks to the fabric of his underwear and slacks pulling and straining against the tender area.  Sahyeon used the rest of his hands and fingers to press the fabric over his master’s still clothed organ; it produced a lovely outline that made the pup’s mouth water. “Am I doing good, Master?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haaa…” Hanbin began to rock into the pup’s hands as he worked.  “I’ve gained a talented wolf pup, haven’t I?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adoring the complement, Sahyeon then continued to nuzzle and sniff on the protruding outline of Hanbin’s cock through his clothes.  He pressed his nose and lips hard against the hardened manhood desperately trying to tell his master how hungry he was for it.  Especially toward the tip that he could tell just by smell alone, was getting more and more saturated.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nnn...such a good boy…” Hanbin purred.  He went to undo his belt and unzipped his slacks; undressing enough to where Sahyeon had access to the protruding tent in his silk underwear.  It even pulled the waistband from his body.  And as expected, a huge wet spot was very prominent near the tip.  “Does Puppy want his bone now?” his cock even gave a little throb as he asked this.  “How do pups beg?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sahyeon sat back again on his haunches and brought his hands up to beg as if he were a dog doing tricks for a treat, “Woof!”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy!” Hanbin gave again in a playfully sultry voice.  He broke his straining cock out from the silk prison of his underwear.  “Now be a good Wolf Pup and devour the treat Master has presented you,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sahyeon already had his mouth open, ready to swallow his master’s bone whole.  It smelled and looked so delicious, he could barely resist waiting for the command.  It seemed inhaling the sex pheromones beforehand enhanced the intense desire to ravish Hanbin’s manhood.  He swallowed the whole thing on the first go.  Earning an unrestrained moan from Hanbin.  It was now </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>turn to make the weird noises!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanbin didn’t waste a second.  Since Sahyeon could swallow his length without flinching or gagging, he began to thrust into his mouth.  “Fuck…” the food critic threw his head back while pressing his pup’s head into his pelvis. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sahyeon was no stranger to being face fucked.  Matter of fact, he loved it when his partners would lose control like this and tried to fuck his throat like no tomorrow.  He even tried to moan when he could to give pleasurable vibrations.  Hanbin had both hands on his head trying to break his nose with his hips.  And Sahyeon, </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>showed no sign of faltering.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanbin’s breaths became short and heavy as he thrusted.  He couldn’t keep his own erotic moans from escaping.  Once he was at his peak, he pulled his cock out and kept Sahyeon’s jaw open with his thumb.  He pumped it until he came gloriously on the Wolf Pup’s tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Savor it for a moment.  I gave this to you, so don’t you waste a drop!” Hanbin huffed coming down from his orgasm.  “Now swallow…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Hanbin removed his thumb that was keeping his jaw open, Sahyeon did as commanded and gulped down every last bit of his master’s juices.  “Mmm!” he hummed letting Hanbin know how much he loved it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it.  A good puppy drinks his milk!”  Hanbin gave affectionate rubs to Sahyeon’s head and face.  Which of course the wolf pup leaned into like a pampered poodle.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come along now,” Hanbin helped Sahyeon to his feet and tugged the leash to lead him to the bed.  He pulled his pup’s pants down to his ankles before allowing him to sit down.  The food critic then stepped back himself to remove his own pants, underwear, socks and shoes.  All that he was wearing now was the vest, dress shirt and tie; all of which were undone enough to where his chest and torso were fully exposed.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like before, Sahyeon found himself tantalized by Hanbin’s very erotic appearance and his cock once again stood at attention.  “You’re...so sexy, Master…” Of course he had more colorful words than this, but figured he should keep it as classy as Hanbin.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s so fucking hot...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re beginning to desire me?  Good.  I want to unleash that beast that’s inside you...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanbin gave him a heated look as he went forward to tug the nipple clamps off that Sahyeon had forgotten about.  This of course made him wince at the pain of his now swollen nipples.  “These look so plump now!  I want to...bite them off!”  he wasted no time and went straight down to give biting suckles on his pup’s sensitive chest.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sh-shit!” Sahyeon threw his head back again at the newfound sensitivity on his chest and his master’s torture of his now highly sensitive nipples.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanbin released the second in command’s nipple leaving definite teeth marks around the areola.  “They feel good now, don’t they?” he smirked up at him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sahyeon really did hate to admit it, but the slight pain really did excite him.  Not only that, but seeing the appealing visual of his master </span>
  <em>
    <span>marking </span>
  </em>
  <span>him was causing shockwaves to shoot up and down his spine. “Y-yes Master…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanbin really only smiled in response before going to retrieve a bottle of lube.  He poured a generous amount onto his fingers before lifting the back of his shirt and applying the pleasuring substance along his puckered opening.  He then straddled Sahyeon’s lap on the bed, “Why don’t you keep using this talented mouth of yours to pleasure my chest while I do this?” Hanbin encouraged, pulling the lapels of his shirt and vest back enough to expose his own perky buds.  “I don’t mind if you nibble on them a bit.  Just be gentle...”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sahyeon didn’t have to be told twice as his appetite was already at its pinnacle just seeing Hanbin’s delicious nipples already hardened with desire.  Of course he savored the taste by dragging his tongue across the small peak before giving into sucking and nibbling; the same way his master had done to him earlier.  The sensations seemed to make the starving food critic pump his hand into his backside even faster and deeper.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanbin gave a small grunt before giving his pup another command, “Mmmph, Sahyeon...bring your paws up and tease your Master’s hole, will you?'' This plea sounded a little desperate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wolf pup felt another shudder go down his spine at his name being spoken for the first time.  And of course brought his eager hands up to finger Hanbin.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s so hot...and so wonderfully tight.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought as his fingers replaced his master’s.  The inside was soft, slick, and delightfully wet.  The rim felt like it was tightly hugging his thick fingers as they thrusted in and out of Hanbin’s hungry hole.  He already pined desperately to feel this sensation around his throbbing, neglected dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the meantime, it seemed like Hanbin was slowly losing his composure as his pup pleasured him.  “So good…” he moaned slightly. “Don’t stop teasing my chest…” he reminded him, pressing his other nipple gently on Sahyeon’s mouth.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sahyeon himself was already getting lost in the pleasure as he had to be reminded by Hanbin’s nudge.  He tried to match the pumps of his hands to the rhythm of each suckle.  The second in command could now feel, see, and hear Hanbin’s ever perfect demeanor start to crumble.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm ahhh!” the stern look on Hanbin’s face was even starting to fall apart as he was melting.  “P..put another finger in…” he commanded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sahyeon paused to slowly add his index to his middle and ring fingers.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmmph he’s still really tight.  Just a little more then… </span>
  </em>
  <span>he began to pump slowly then picked up speed once Hanbin was ready to move quicker.  As he was doing this, he had to remember to keep his mouth busy with Hanbin’s chest.  He dragged his tongue along the peck as he changed sides from right to left.  It was then he felt Hanbin give a sharp jolt when he’d reached a certain area along the left side of his collarbone.  His master’s rim even tightened around his fingers momentarily.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s...more sensitive here than he was on his nipples… Extra bundle of nerves maybe? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sahyeon silently pondered.  He then tried to suckle on the skin in that area; getting an even stronger response.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s right here, I wonder…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah..ugh… Q-quit that!” Hanbin then dug his nails into Sahyeon’s wolf tattoo in retaliation.  His scratching made Sahyeon jump a bit.  This was obviously an area too sensitive to be teased.  He then moved off of Sahyeon, taking his fingers out completely.  “That’s enough,” Hanbin said trying to catch his breath.  It was also obvious the master didn’t want to climax from just fingering and touching.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanbin’s hand then went down to pump Sahyeon’s erection. Grabbing the lube again, he poured a lavish amount over his pup’s pulsing manhood and pumped until he was nice and ready for entry.  To be safe, Hanbin applied a little more to his backside and removed his vest and tie.  Leaving nothing but his already disheveled looking dress shirt on his heated body.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After preparation was complete, Hanbin turned his back against Sahyeon and allowed his Wolf Pup a proper view of his plump peach of a butt when he lifted the back of his shirt.  His hole was slightly reddened from the preparations and dripping with need. Fully ready for his beast to sink deep inside him.  Sahyeon almost came just from looking at it.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck...what’s he trying to do to me?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He screamed in his head.  Sights.  Smells.  Taste.  Hearing.  Touch.  Sahyeon quickly found himself becoming intoxicated as Hanbin had successfully teased all 5 of his senses.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now then… Allow the Master to </span>
  <b>
    <em>sit </em>
  </b>
  <span>on your lap…” Hanbin licked his lips as he prepared to lower himself down on Sahyeon’s cock, almost as if he was sitting on his lap.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sahyeon could barely keep himself together seeing Hanbin’s pale white bottom swallow his dick whole.  “Master!” Hanbin’s title came out in a desperate cry as he settled himself onto, or rather, </span>
  <b>
    <em>into</em>
  </b>
  <span>, the young chef’s lap.  He wished he could see his master’s face, but he was facing away from him.  Though, seeing Hanbin throw his head back to let out an erotic sigh was enough to keep him going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah...that...feels so good…” Hanbin continued to rock on Sahyeon’s cock.  Angling his body where he’d feel the most pleasure (his g-spot) as he did so.  He gripped Sahyeon’s knees as he tried to get used to his size and girth in this ride.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Sahyeon’s hands were still cuffed.  But he tried to seperate them as much as he could to hold his master’s waist as he impaled himself on his lap.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck...I can feel the tiny bump of his prostate against it! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wanted to pull Hanbin’s waist more flush into him so he could use the pulsing underside of his penis to stimulate the food critic’s g-spot, but again...he was still restrained.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made Sahyeon start to whine again.  He wanted these cuffs off.  He wanted to properly hold his precious lover to his body; feeling the sheen of sweat, muscle, and smooth skin glide across his own as they made love.  But… Not until the Master says…  Not only that, he wanted to see his master’s face as he crumbled into a mess! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The puppy’s whines did not fall on deaf ears.  Hanbin paused to unhook the hook joints of Sahyeon’s cuffs, fully freeing them.  “Now…” The food critic started.  “Hold me properly...</span>
  <em>
    <span>like the wild beast you are!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No more than a second later did Sahyeon wrap his now free arms around Hanbin’s body.  He began to thrust up into him in their current position, making his master scream loud enough to wake the neighbors.  And maybe it was because this was a dream, but Sahyeon then started to envision thick black sharp nails, like talons on his hands dragging across Hanbin’s skin.  The action made both he and Hanbin crazy as the wounds were deep enough to draw a bit of blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sahyeon couldn’t get enough as his master continued to force himself down onto his hardened member.  He started to lick the nape of Hanbin’s neck.  As he did so, he felt the same reaction as he did when he licked the certain area of the food critic’s collarbone.  So before his master could stop him like he did the last time, he bit hard on the nape of Hanbin’s neck as he clawed and pounded into him from below.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OH FUCK!” Hanbin screamed into the room, feeling his most tender areas violated.  But instead of getting angry, he begged for Sahyeon to continue scratching his skin with his long black claws.  Allowing his wolf pup to claim him as if he were a life mate (wolves really only have one mate until death). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before Hanbin found himself thrown onto the bed on his back.  His hungry wolf towering above him, preparing to make him his and his alone.  “...<strong>Hanbin</strong>…” Sahyeon dared to speak his master’s name while clawing into the mattress under him.  It only took a moment before he plunged deep within the uptight food critic once again.  Hanbin gripping Sahyeon’s chest harness to keep him from flying into orbit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed that Hanbin could no longer form rational thought now as his body was racked with pure ecstasy.  Sahyeon just couldn’t get enough from the look on his face.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know I wanted to make him cry...just didn’t think it’d be like this…</span>
  </em>
  <span> he mentioned in his mind as he saw Hanbin’s tears stream like a river down to his ears as his wolf pup pounded the life out of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sa...Sahyeon...I’m...I’m…” the once prim and proper food critic was now a complete mess beneath the second in command of Haochi Kitchen.  It seemed he even ditched the ‘Master/Puppy’ play and blurted his name out as he was reaching the top of his climax.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sahyeon brought them back into the upright position.  “</span>
  <b>
    <em>Hanbin</em>
  </b>
  <span>.  Together now!” he said as he pounded into Hanbin’s plump ass from below.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <b>
    <em>SAHYEON</em>
  </b>
  <span>!” the master called into the night as he shot multiple white silk into the air.  As well as feeling his wolf pup filling him up with his own.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sahyeon laid them both down on the bed; it was only then he noticed the straps of the chest harness had been chafing his skin as he took it off.  Leaving a definite mark on his body from the gear.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck...that felt better than when I actually lost my virginity...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanbin lay back against the bed just trying to catch his breath.  So Sahyeon found some wet wipes and began to wipe away the mess on his master’s body.  This action made Hanbin laugh a little, “So...you’d even clean up too…” he said, exhaustion obvious in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course!  It’s only courtesy, right?” Sahyeon smiled at him.  To be honest, he actually loved pampering his bottoms after being so roughly handled by him.  “I don’t mind…” he said as he wiped away all the lube and sex from Hanbin’s tender hole and legs with great care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then that Hanbin reached up and wrapped his arms around Sahyeon’s neck, bringing him into a round of very passionate kisses.  Even pulling the cleansing cloth out of his pups hands and tossing it aside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nnnf.  Don’t tell me...you want another round?” Sahyeon asked as soon as he was able to pull away from Go Hanbin’s intoxicating kisses.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t ever recall saying I was finished…” Hanbin gave yet another sultry smirk that made Sahyeon crumble instantly. “We...can go sweet and slow this time…” he purred allowing Sahyeon’s body to flush into him as they now made soft and slow, sweet love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>How...do his kisses make me so hot and ready for more?  Just holding him feels so good…  </span></em><b><em>Can...such a person exist for me?</em></b> <b><em>Only...for me?</em></b></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>/(^x^)\ End dream sequence /(^x^)\</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of the TV remote falling from Sahyeon’s lap startled him awake.  “What?  Huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frantically looked around to find he was still surrounded by his snacks and beer he’d prepared to ride out the night.  Of course the one can of beer he was sipping on was now a little lukewarm.  “Was...that a dream?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each scene of it was so vivid in his head.  The puppy play, the foreplay, the sex...all of it won’t be leaving his mind any time soon!  To make matters worse, Sahyeon’s pants were a little damp with a still standing erection.  “T-the...what the hell…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Next on Kitchen + Hell!  Seoul’s China A restaurant* faces Go Hanbin!  What will be the final score?  Stay tuned!] </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The still dazed Sahyeon continued to watch the screen.  His heart began to pound.  Pounding so hard that he could feel it in his ears.  The heartbreak he just suffered was now no more than a distant memory as his sights were now set on the man that was due to visit Haochi in just a few days.  His groin as well as his heart...was still throbbing just hearing Hanbin speak on the show…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ahhhh…..this is bad…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*Pheromone fetish:  This is a prominent concept in BLs that center on Omegaverse.  But this is actually a very real fetish in real life, not just BL.  It centers around you getting turned on by your lover’s scent.  Usually, you’d sniff items like your lover’s pillows or t-shirts.  (or to be more extreme, their used underwear and socks)  It sounds weird and nasty at first, but once you figure out how pheromones release endorphins in your brain, it makes a whole lot of sense. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*China A Restaurant:  This is the name of a real delicious Chinese All-you-can-eat buffet in my hometown I visit frequently (before covid-19).  I couldn’t think of any other name!  ^^;</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Song I listened to on repeat while trying to write this very difficult chapter:  </b>
  <a href="https://music.apple.com/us/album/intoxicated-single/1169309203">
    <b>Intoxicated Single for the Yuri On Ice Anime</b>
  </a>
  <b>.  It’s Christoph Giacometti’s Short Program!  I had to listen on repeat because the song itself is pretty short, but it got me through!! And yes….it fits this very hot chapter….</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Lovesick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'M FINALLY BACK AND UPDATING THIS FIC!  And I think I finished this just in time.  This is a bit of an alternate twist to what I had originally planned for the fanfic.  It would also help to know that this takes place before Suha officially loses his virginity to Calix in canon.  Since it was also Calix's birthday, I altered it a little to where we see a dream from Calix's point of view!  Thanks to episodes 45 and 46, I managed to get a better handle on his true character.  And yes, the 'rice bowl' thing was a reference to Sekaiichi Hatsukoi (The World's Greatest First Love by Shungiku Nakamura)!  Can't help it!  It was one of the first true obsessions I had in BL!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 5: Lovesick</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Calix was with Suha in the doctor’s office waiting for the nurse to return.  Suha seemed to be a little out of it after receiving the first round of treatment; which was a saline IV drip.  The head chef asked countless times if Suha should be admitted into the hospital, but the doctors reassured him that he will get better with a couple of injections and antibiotics to take at home.  Suha just needed a drip and some prescribed medicine and he would be able to recover very well at his home on his own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were now waiting in the lobby for the head nurse to finish preparing Suha’s prescriptions.  Suha seemed a little better after the IV, but he wasn’t fully alert as he held tight to Calix’s arm to nod off.  Calix figured it was possibly due to Suha suffering and not being able to sleep all night.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Through the previous night, Suha kept having to get up and go to the toilet.  It eventually became a situation where Suha had to sit on the toilet with a wastebasket under his chin as he also couldn’t stop vomiting or dry hacking.  The expired medicine in his stomach had a more severe reaction than once thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Calix stayed as long as he needed to and rubbed his back.  Cleaned up when necessary.  That was the only amount of comfort he could give until the clinics finally opened in the morning.  He couldn’t even put his car’s seat back to lay him down because Suha couldn’t stop gagging and throwing up; even plain water to keep from being dehydrated.  So unfortunately he had to keep his car seat straight up and make the poor Cocoball lean over a small trash bin in his lap as he drove him to the minor emergency clinic.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Calix knew he was utterly exhausted with this illness and it was only made worse by the expired medication.  The head chef felt a great need of responsibility of course; feeling that this was entirely his fault.  Suha’s stomach was reacting violently to the foul meds, but he still insisted on not going to the emergency room or hospital and could wait for the clinics to open.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, the IV drip was filled with much needed antibiotics and it seemed to be working.  Some of the medicine he had to take was given through the IV since Suha’s stomach just couldn’t handle anything in it at the moment.  He was now sleeping peacefully with his arms wrapped fully around his teacher’s arm.  Calix knew that he shouldn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>move.  This was the first time his poor love was finally able to sleep in the past 24 hours.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Calix felt he could finally take a small breath of relief as he saw Suha’s condition greatly improve over the time they were there in the clinic.  He couldn’t believe an illness seemingly so minor could cause so much pain and agony in someone.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that the tension from the night melted away, he found himself leaning back against Suha and rested his head against the rookie’s own.  He ended up nodding off along with his sweet Cocoball in recovery while they sat in the lobby of the minor emergency clinic.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The nurse had to call them up to give Suha his discharge papers and prescriptions, but just didn’t want to disturb the most adorable sight before her.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re so cute!  I don’t have the heart to disturb them!” The charge nurse whispered to her colleague at the desk.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know!  It seems so cruel!  Poor dears must’ve been up all night.  Mr. Yeon was very ill when he came in,” She replied.  “That handsome man with him had to have been with him all night nursing him.  They both look so exhausted…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As much as the nurse hated to disturb them, she had to hand Suha his paperwork.  “Um...Mr. Yeon?” she gently shook his shoulder.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nnnn…” Suha felt like he was coming up from a very muddy sleep.  "Oh…" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right, I'm in the minor emergency clinic… </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought.  Right when he went to move, he’d feel the weight of Calix's head on his own.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ch-chef?! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>H-how long were we sitting like this??!! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Suha’s face flushed a bright red when he saw the nurses behind the counter trying to hide their giggles and 'aww's behind their hands. And he could only pray that none of them took a picture! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even the nurse handing Suha his paperwork was trying to suppress the urge to express how cute they are, but it was evident on her face.  "Um, we've sent your prescriptions to the pharmacy, all you have to do is pick them up in a short while.” She nervously replied to him. “But please stay as you are to regain your energy!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my!” the nurse then smiled when Calix’s head fell right into Suha’s lap as they were talking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh God help me… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Suha’s face was fully red and could barely make a response. “Uh...yes!  Thank you!” he replied in an embarrassed shaky voice with his face behind his hands.  “I...I’m sorry.  If you don’t mind…” he bowed asking if they could stay in place a little longer.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course!  I know it’s not very comfortable, but please stay as long as you need to,” the nurse bowed again and headed off quickly.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suha just didn’t have the heart to wake Calix.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>He...was up all night with me.  Even as I sometimes spent more than an hour at a time at the toilet.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He brushed Calix’s hair softly as the tired head chef rested in his lap.  Thinking about it made it easier to shove aside the embarrassment felt as they sat in this position.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let him have a few moments of rest.  He deserves it…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>/(^x^)\ Calix dream sequence /(^x^)\</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Calix was home trying to enjoy one of his favorite novels to distract himself.  It wasn’t working, but he still tried his hardest, nonetheless.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt anxious.  And hot.  Obviously very pent up and blue balled.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His soul was calling, crying for Suha.  He needed to release this overwhelming desire deep within his soulmate.  But with how their relationship was at the moment, doing that sort of thing wasn’t something he could just ask for off the fly.  Calix felt it easier to pluck a star from the sky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So the head chef did as he usually did for the past 4 years to quell this desire in his abstinence; drown himself in reading and studying random references.  Sure he could just masturbate to his fantasies of Suha for quick temporary relief, but doing that would leave him feeling grievously unsatisfied and just as horridly lonely.  And it would only make him that much more desperate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh…” Calix groaned as he tossed the book aside.  His liquor cabinet was starting to look very appealing about now.  Even though he knew he had to be up early the next morning for work.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe...just a small one…Just so I can sleep tonight… </span>
  </em>
  <span> How many times would he tell himself that before he becomes an alcoholic?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he even thought to get up and head in the direction of his poison of choice, his doorbell rang.  “Hm? Who could it be at this hour?” Last he checked, it was only an hour to midnight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he opened his door, he was bombarded by a cocoa brown blur that knocked him right off his feet in his entryway.  “Hee Chef!” the Cocoball exclaimed as he sprung onto Calix. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Owww…” The head chef grunted with his fate mate trying to squeeze the life out of him.  “Yeon?” he mumbled after realizing this wasn’t a very large over excited puppy that just knocked him to the ground.  “That was dangerous, you shouldn’t do that...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but…” Suha sat up a little to face him.  “I wanted to ask if I could stay with you tonight!” he replied excitedly.  “I even brought my own rice bowl!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He brought his own what? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Wait, why do you want to stay here?” Calix looked over and saw that Suha had come in with a rather large duffle bag.  It sure didn’t look like he was wanting to stay for just one night.  Not only that, but his attitude was reflecting the same behavior Suha expressed when he first took that faulty allergy medicine.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is he drunk? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suha simply leaned in and gave a kiss on Calix’s cheek.  “I...Just want to spend more time with you…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His voice sounded so sincere that Calix felt his soul would crack into a million pieces.  Nevermind his sanity; that was gone a long time ago.  “Yeon.  You can’t just come out of the blue and ask me something like this…” Even though he was saying that, he couldn’t help but hug his life mate to himself for a bit of comfort.  Not just as a reply to Suha, but to quell a bit of the inner ache he was currently feeling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know,” Suha whined a bit.  “But I couldn’t stop thinking about you.  And for some reason, in my heart, it felt like I heard you calling me… It sounds silly, but it felt like you needed me...” the Cocoball explained with a hand on his heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now there was an interesting thought.  Were they bound together so tight by the power of their imprints that Calix’s soul could literally send off a supernatural distress signal from far away?  Even when he wasn’t trying to?  Especially since Calix would never think to make Suha do anything he didn’t want to do.  “Um...but…” the head chef couldn’t really reply to this odd occurrence.  All he did was give off a look of confusion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suha just reached forward again, “It’s okay, Chef!  I’m here now…” he said as if to comfort him.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As much as this was all a very welcoming gesture in Calix’s heart, his mind obviously thought otherwise.  “Yeon.  I appreciate the thought, but…  If you stay here, I can’t really say what’ll happen to you,” these words he spoke sounded rather daunting.  But it was true.  Suha was still an innocent virgin and a dateless wonder.  He’s very diligent, but he was blissfully unaware of just how much Calix desired him and how he was on his last string of self-control.  “Remember what I told you?  My willpower isn’t as strong as you might think…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…” Suha let out a small giggle.  “Did you...want to touch me, Chef?” he asked with a slight playfulness to his voice.  He sat back into his lap again and took hold of Calix’s large hand; guiding it underneath his shirt.  “You can touch me if you want.  Touch me however you want to touch me,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh who are you and what have you done with Yeon Suha? </span>
  </em>
  <span> “I...I don’t just mean simple touching or just putting my fingers in.  Surely you know that?” Calix needed to make this very clear so that Suha didn’t misunderstand anything he was trying to say.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you stay here tonight, I can guarantee you that you will not be leaving here a virgin... So if you wish to save yourself for someone you truly love, you can go ahead and leave and we can pretend this didn’t happen,”  as much as it pained his heart to infinity and beyond to say these words, Calix had to be stern and wanted Suha to seriously think about what he was really asking for. “If you stay here, you’re giving me full consent…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you understand now?  What will it be? </span>
  </em>
  <span> Suha then reached for his duffle bag.  When he did, Calix gave a small sigh of relief knowing he gave Suha a chance to escape while he still could.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What he didn’t realize was Suha was only reaching for a large bottle of strawberry flavored love gel that he had in the side pocket.  “I...did a lot of research.  And I learned that if you use enough of this stuff, it’ll help...go in easier so it wouldn’t hurt so much.  I even got a flavored kind so it’ll taste good when you lick me down there,” his tone was ever so innocent, yet very curious and willing to try making love with Calix.  For the very first time in his life.  “Can we do it with this, Chef?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Calix blinked at what he just heard and witnessed.  It felt like his brain just broke for a minute.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re going to be the death of me, I swear… </span>
  </em>
  <span>He gripped the lube in Suha’s hands, “I’ll use this </span>
  <em>
    <span>after </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m done eating you up.  Call me old fashioned, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>your original flavor…” the head Chef said lustfully before licking and kissing Suha’s neck, fully allowing his desire to be released.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm Chef!” Suha purred in response giving Calix pleasant scratches to the back of his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I...get it now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Calix pondered.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s my soulmate.  He must’ve been feeling the same way I’ve been feeling… </span>
  </em>
  <span>The sleepless nights, the painful longing, the constant horny fantasies and uncontrollable wet dreams that were a result of said longing.  All of that Suha had to also be feeling as well.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Without a doubt, he yearns for me the same way I yearn for him...right? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was still very confused about the power of the imprint and would need the help of a specialist to help him figure it out.  But at least this thought provided him temporary comfort.  For now, at least. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm that feels good…” Suha melted into each one of Calix’s touches.  “I’m sorry Chef...I feel a little guilty…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?  Why?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it took me so long to come to you…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah… Maybe he’s talking the past four years?  Had he known too?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You must’ve been so lonely!  I’m so sorry!” Suha kissed Calix’s forehead.  “Especially since you lost your soulmate,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait...what? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chef?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>/(^x^)\ End Calix dream sequence /(^x^)\</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chef...Chef?  Are you awake?” Suha shook him gently.  “I’m sorry, but...we should go get my medicine now,” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>